Falling for you
by cwhitney279
Summary: "I watched one of them fall and break his leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse." One day Four gets dared to climb the Sculpture. He slips and breaks his leg. Beatrice runs and sees if he's ok. When she see's him she sees the most beautiful pair of dark blue eyes she has ever seen. 4 years later, she switches to Dauntless in search of the boys with the blue eyes she rescued.


From Divergent- "In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year I watched one of them fall and break his leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse."

Tobias's POV-

It's time to get up and go to school. I dress in my black shirt and tight black jeans. After I rush to the cafeteria and grab a muffin I run to the train with Zeke to get to school. I'm originally from the Abnegation faction, but I got an early faction change because of my father. Him being a governmental leader, thought that he could control everything, even his rebelling 13 year old. So he started beating me and whipping me. I got a change to Dauntless because I felt that I could learn how to protect myself. My mom helped me get a faction change, talking to the Dauntless leaders. They agreed. That was 2 years ago. The train is slowing down so Zeke and I get ready to jump. "So Four," that's what my nickname is here, "You want to do a dare?" Zeke asks. Wanting to act Dauntless, I say, "Sure." Zeke smiles mischievously, I dare you to climb the Sculpture?" "The what?" I ask. Zeke points to the tall metal structure as we jump off the train and land on the platform, and says, "I'll get some other people to do it with you, if you want. The first person to reach the top gets $50." "I'll only do it if you get some other people to do it with me after school." "Do what?" asks a girl named Shauna, Zeke has a crush on her. "Oh h-hi, Shauna." Zeke stammers. "Four is going to climb the Sculpture with some people, do you want to do it?" "Why not! It doesn't look that hard!" As we enter school, I run off to Faction History. I'm a bit nervous about the climb, but I decide not to worry about it until after school. As I take my seat behind Zeke, I get my book out and start taking notes. In this class there are people from 13 to 16 so we have a pretty big class. A girl from Dauntless named Lauren sits beside me. "Four! How are you doing?" "Hi Lauren, I'm fine." I respond, not really wanting to talk. The day speeds by and at lunch I sit between Zeke and Shauna, which is awkward because Zeke keeps on staring at her. "Zeke, quit it out!" I hiss in his ear. He's basically drooling over Shauna and I don't want to be in the middle. "Sorry man. So you're up for the climb today?" "Yea I'm in." The Abnegation sit in front of us, keeping small talk and eating their plain diet. I don't regret my decision at all. They look peaceful, but we're free. A small girl with long blonde hair sits next to them keeping to herself. I think I remember her. Her father was a leader like mine so we went to some conferences together. She's about 2 years younger than me but I'm intrigued by the way she is small but bold. Now it's Zeke's turn to tell me to stop staring. "Who are you looking at, bro?" "Huh? Oh, never mind." I say waving my hand to dismiss his confused look. Just thought I saw someone I knew." "From Abnegation?" He asks, even more confused. "Never mind." I say again. We pick up our trays and throw our trash away. Once school ends Zeke, some Dauntless people he gathered, and me crowd around the Sculpture. I look up and see how tall it really is. Now I'm getting nervous. The Sculpture is about 90 feet tall. I gulp and say Zeke if I reach the top can I have more than $50?" "We'll see." "Ok, people! The rules are the first person to reach the top gets $60 ok! No injuries please!" We all nod and go to the steps of the Sculpture. "READY! SET! GO!" Zeke yells and we all scramble up and attach to the side hooks of the building. About half of the way up I see that there is only one more person up with me. I don't know him but he seems to be doing very good. Crap, I think. We lock eyes and he frantically reaches for a crack in the edge. He slips and catches a ledge. "Good luck kid, I'm out." He shouts about 5 feet below me. I look down and see him slowly make his way down. After I look at him, I notice that I am very far up. I have to get to the top or this was all for nothing. I was never afraid of heights, but now my hands are shaking and start to get sweaty. My heart is ramming and my eyes begin watering. Come on, I think, you just have to go a bit farther then you can climb down. I reach out to grab a ledge, but my hands are too sweaty and I lose my balance. As I lean backward I think, well Zeke is going to pay for this. Then I'm falling thorough the air.


End file.
